Wishing On A Paper Star
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: I do not own Inuyasha. Story is based on the title and an introduction is given in the first chapter. Enjoy the story! Pairing is Kag/Sess. Rating is subject to change.
1. A Thousand Paper Stars

_Introduction_

_There is a saying that if you fold a thousand paper stars, on that thousandth paper star you make a wish and repeat it over and over until you are finished, and if you are lucky enough, your wish would be granted. A little girl and a young woman heard this and so both did as it said. How could this affect their lives and the little girl's lord?_

_Chapter One: A Thousand Paper Stars._

"_Nine hundred ninety-nine," a young girl counted as she dropped the pink star into her special jar. "I'm almost done master Jaken." She grinned at him. "Do you think my wish will be granted?" She asked as she started on the thousandth star, her wish repeating in her head. 'I wish lord Sesshomaru can find someone to be happy with, that will love him…I wish lord Sesshomaru can find someone to be happy with, that will love him…'_

"_Don't be so silly girl. That's just a silly superstition."_

"_Still it would be nice if it did come true." 'I wish lord Sesshomaru can find someone to be happy with, that will love him.' She dropped the completed star in the jar. She sighed, hoping her wish would come true. 'I wish lord Sesshomaru can find someone to be happy with, that will love him.'_

_She never knew that the entity of the paper stars was listening and she smiled. The girl was just so innocent and her wish was selfless. She was wishing for the happiness of another that's past was so messed up and now she could hear another wish being made and so left the little girl and the toad imp._

_She sat with her back to her companions and the roaring fire. She was almost done with her last paper star and her wish was being repeated over and over as she took her time with it, not wanting to mess up._

'_I wish I could find the one that will truly love me, that won't hurt me, that will never insult me… I wish I could find the one that will truly love me, that won't hurt me, that will never insult me…' As she wished this tears crawled down her cheeks, her friends oblivious to this. 'I wish I could find the one that will truly love me, that won't hurt me, that will never insult me.' She dropped the star into a velvet bag and tucked it away. 'I wish I could find the one that will truly love me, that won't hurt me, that will never insult me.'_

'_Poor girl. She's in so much pain from heartache. Such a pure being does not deserve such pain and sorrow.' She looked at the girl's tear stained face, knowing the cause of it was away for the moment for she had watched this girl when she first started, how every night her wish would be a whisper in her mind, how each time she would be crying. She felt truly sad for her._

'_I will grant her the wish she desires and the little girl's wish. They will collide soon and the fates of them interweaved, but I must request something of my lord.' She left again, no other wishes coming into her mind, but the little girl's and the young woman's wishes were embedded in her mind, almost like a song you couldn't get out of your head. 'He might be of some help.' She smiled and stopped in front of him._

"_What do you want now Tamioshi?" He looked bored with her._

"_I need some help otousan," she said. "There are two wishes I will like to grant but the second is the one I am more focused on."_

"_What of it?"_

"_It is the wish of such a pure being, her purity rivaling that of thousands of angels combined, but she is in so much pain and might be suffering from a broken heart." She sighed. "The first is of a young girl. She wishes her lord Sesshomaru can find someone to be happy with, that will love him. The second is of a young miko that just so happens to be the guardian of the Shikon no tama. She wishes she could find someone that will truly love her, that won't hurt her, that will never insult her. Every night as she makes the stars she cries. She's in so much pain."_

"_What do you want me to do about it?" He rose an eyebrow at his daughter, trying to see where she was going with this._

"_I wanted to change the young woman into something that represents the purity she holds. But we both know I can't without your permission." She tried her best puppy-dog eyes on him with a slight pout. He never could resist this face she was putting on. "Please otousan."_

"_Fine, but don't come crying to me if you mess up."_

"_Thank you otousan!" She hugged him before placing a kiss on his cheek. "You won't regret this." And she ran off._

"_What to turn her into? An angel is too normal but a demon being pure is new, but what type of demon?" She tapped her chin as she looked at the sleeping girl. "Lord Sesshomaru is a dog demon so my best bet would be making her a dog demon but not like the silver clan he is. It has to be something no one has ever seen or heard of. I could still give her great wings. I've got it." And she smiled before landing next to the sleeping woman._

_Powers granted unto me_

_Hear my cry and do my will_

_Pure that lies before my eyes_

_Suffered much and silent cries_

_Give her the form of purity_

_Give her the form of dignity_

_Grant upon her beast and wing_

_So all will know the divinity._

_True love to bind_

_True love to save_

_True love to wipe it all away_

_True love so pure_

_Better than divine_

_To ease this sorrowed soul tonight_

_To erase the sorrow_

_To erase the pain._

_Renew the blood in the veins_

_Change to that few can hold_

_Keep purity close_

_Drive hate away_

_Awaken the soul_

_And mend the heart_

_Bring together_

_Two broken halves._

She finished the chant and the young woman moaned slightly as the changes came over her. She didn't stay to see what had happened, too filled with glee that it was working. She had much left to do, like having the two paths cross and soon if the wishes were to be granted soon. She had so much to do.

She had felt a warm wave over sweep her body, lulling her into an even deeper sleep. She didn't know why but it felt good and it rejuvenated her to the fullest but she was not ready to wake up. She knew it wasn't too late or early in the morning, maybe about midnight. She had no cares right now and she was too absorbed in her dreams.

In her dreams she could see a tall, lone figure standing before her. She could tell it was a man from the strong frame she could see outlined by the light. She didn't know who it was but he had invaded her dreams nightly since she started to make the paper stars. Originally she thought it was Inuyasha but it became apparent that it wasn't him from the start of the paper stars. If she was meant to be with him then she would not have had to make the stars in the first place.

No, she knew now that she could no longer love him, nor did she love him any longer. She had moved on, she felt, since the warm feeling that swept over her sometime before. She felt as if she could move on and find another, that even if Inuyasha was with his dead lover now, she didn't care and it didn't hurt as much anymore. She felt like she was a new person, and in a sense it was true. She would just rest for now.

He entered the clearing, silver hair billowing out around him and nose twitching, as if he picked up on another scent. He growled low and approached where his shard detector should have been to find a different woman lying there. He growled louder and she seemed to stir slightly but not fully. He growled again, waking the fox kit that lay in the woman's arms. He looked confused and drowsy and didn't seem to get what was wrong.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Me and Kagome are trying to sleep," he said as if it was a fact.

"That's not Kagome," Inuyasha growled. "Get away from her."

"But it is Kagome. She never got up or left. She's been asleep the whole…" He stopped talking as he turned and was surprised with what he saw. It was a beautiful woman with long pearl colored hair. Her skin was as pale as the whitest moon he'd ever seen and he felt the warmth that came off of her. It made him want to sleep again but he noticed the slight change in her scent but it still felt like Kagome, the girl that had took up raising and caring for him.

"What happened? This can't be Kagome, but it still feels like Kagome." He sniffed her and noticed how she still kept part of her scent. "And Kagome's scent is still there."

"It's not Kagome," Inuyasha growled, waking the cat and the other two in the area.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" The male asked as he rubbed his eyes. "I believe you've woken everybody up." He looked irritated at his half demon companion.

"Yeah Inuyasha," the woman grumbled. "I was having such a nice sleep too."

"Kagome is missing," he commented. "This woman has something to do with it." He pointed to the still sleeping form of the woman.

"But Kagome was the first one to go to sleep," the male replied. "She would not leave when it is not safe. You must be mistaken." He approached only to see that it was not Kagome that laid there. "My word."

"What is it Miroku?" The woman asked as she approached and her eyes widened at what she saw. This couldn't possibly be Kagome, her best friend and sister figure. This woman looked nothing like her best friend.

Inuyasha made an attempt to attack her but the cat grew and growled low in warning, as if the cat knew something they didn't. No, the cat stood protectively over the woman, the fox kit staying with the woman too.

"Move, Kirara," Inuyasha called. "Stop protecting her. She did something with Kagome." He was getting extremely frustrated that Kirara and the young fox kit would not let him attack the woman. "Get out of the way!"

Kirara hissed, fur standing on end and the fox kit tried to wake the woman up. She would moan and turn her head away slightly. He kept up, Kirara still standing over them protectively. Neither wanted to see the woman hurt, not by one of their friends.

"Wake up, or we're done for Kagome," he called as he bounced on her chest. "Please, they don't think you're you."

"What? What is it Shippo?" She mumbled as she looked at him tired. She could hear Kirara growling and what she could tell was a very angry Inuyasha. "What's going on?"

"They don't think it's you, Kagome." He peered into her now midnight blue and silver eyes.

"What do you mean Shippo?" She was wide awake now at his comment. "Have I changed?"

"Yes but they don't think it's you. Me and Kirara do." He accepted her holding him as she stood, pearl hair cascading past her waist. "You're a demon now Kagome." At the comment her eyes widened, unsure what to do.

"How can I be a demon? I don't understand." To say she was confused was an understatement. She couldn't see how it was possible for a human to be a demon, at least she always thought she was human.

"That's not Kagome!" He growled. "She is just a stupid demon so move so I can finish her off." His grip around his sword tightened as he glared at her. "Get the hell out of the way!" He ran and tried to attack her but Kirara head butted him away, not letting him hurt the woman. "Stupid neko," he growled and tried to attack her again, managing to get past Kirara but right when the attack was to hit the woman it was deflected by a soft silver barrier.

She was hurt that he would try to attack her. She just let a tear slip down her cheek before grabbing Shippo and getting on Kirara's back. She was sad but nudged Kirara on. "Let's get out of here, Kirara. It's obvious he doesn't know who I am." Kirara gave a roar and they flew off, Sango shocked at this because Kirara would not just fly off with a stranger and Shippo would never leave without Kagome.

'We've made a mistake.'Author's Corner:

Sorry for the delay on my other stories, I have been busy and had writer's block really bad. Hopefully I have the next chapter for Elemental Kunoichi up soon. 

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This story is already completely written but I will post this story completely within the next couple of days. Review if you like and if you have any questions I'll try to answer them. Have a nice day!


	2. Fate Filled Encounter

_Chapter Two: Fate Filled Encounter_

_She hummed as she followed after her lord, a bright smile on her face. She was hoping that her wish would be granted soon. She had put all her heart into the paper stars and finished it last night, her heart fueling her wish for her lord's happiness._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, are you happy?" She asked innocently, Jaken following behind her._

"_Stupid child, never ask our lord such questions!" He bellowed out._

"_I'm content," he said softly, not sure if it was a lie or the truth. He never felt as if he needed anything, aside from the constant companionship of the young girl that he felt was his ward._

"_You never feel like you're missing something?" She looked up at his face to see that he was thinking._

"_I've never thought of missing anything." But then he thought of his left arm. It was missing but he somehow made up for that. He was wondering about his wards questions. Why had they now emerged? 'Perhaps she needs a woman figure to grow up with,' he thought but knew there were no women that would gladly raise an orphaned young girl._

"_Oh." She looked disappointed. "Okay lord Sesshomaru." She went back to looking at the ground, thinking that her lord would never find a woman that would love him. 'I've worked so hard for nothing.' She sighed and fell back a bit behind her lord only for him to stop abruptly. "What's wrong my lord?" And that is when she saw it._

_A beautiful woman lay ahead of them as if asleep. In her lap was a kitsune kit and a neko youkai, all asleep without a care in the world. There was a slight glow of a silver orb around them but it was barely noticeable. Neither seemed to have notice that they were there, that is until the neko seemed to pick its head up and its fur stood on end as a low growl escaped its small form, as if it was protecting the woman and the kit._

"_What is it Kirara?" A soft voice said, trying not to wake the kit and that is when she noticed that they had company. "Lord Sesshomaru," she barely whispered and stood gracefully, kit in her arms and the neko standing in front of her. "I am sorry, I did not know these were your lands." She bowed slightly to show him respect. "I will be taking my leave." She made to turn away but the kit in her arms woke up and yawned big, sleepy eyes looking up at her. "Good morning Shippo."_

"_Good morning mama," he said in his half consciousness. The truth being that he thought of her as his mother._

_She smiled softly and patted his head, forgetting that she was still in Sesshomaru's presence. "Did you sleep well?" He nodded and shook off the sleep. "I'm glad to hear that."_

_He knew the kit was not her true son, not by blood anyway but the kit had clearly called her mother. He started to wonder if this woman had adopted the kit as her own, and if so, why? Usually people frowned down on orphans and would not give them the time of day, or they would throw rocks at them, but this didn't seem like the case with her. She seemed to love the kit as if he were her true son. He really didn't understand this but then he remembered that he, too, was taking care of an orphan._

"_Who are you, pretty lady?" the child asked as she stared up at the woman, marvel in her eyes. She never saw such a beautiful and kind looking woman._

"_Hello there. I am Kagome and these two are Kirara and my adopted kit Shippo. What's your name?" She knelt before the child, Shippo in her arms and Kirara now perched on her shoulder._

"_I'm Rin." She grinned. "What kind of demon are you?"_

"_I'm not too sure if I'm a specific kind of demon." Rin looked confused at her reply. "You see, I was not a demon at birth. I'm not sure how I am a demon. I woke up like this."_

"_Oh." She smiled again._

'_I wonder what type of demon she is,' Sesshomaru thought as he watched the interaction between his ward and the demoness before him. 'I can't recognize the feel of her. It's demonic but pure.' He caught her scent in the breeze to see that it was of sakura and vanilla. It pleased his nose and he couldn't help but feel content with the woman's presence. She just had this calming feel she gave off and he was a victim of it._

"_Mama, you kind of feel like a dog demon, at least partially, but the other part is a bit confusing," Shippo stated. "There's just something about how protective of me you are."_

_At this Kagome blushed. She hadn't realized that she was that way, but she refused to let Shippo get hurt. He was her pup now, after all. She would take care of him, like she promised when she first took him in. She would not let anything happen to him. He was her responsibility._

'_Could she be a dog demon? Of what clan? I don't see a specific mark on her forehead.' He tried to see past her pearl colored bangs but couldn't. He could tell that she, herself, was not entirely sure what she was. He had to find out._

_She looked at the two groups. She had not bet on them meeting this soon, but she didn't mind. This just meant that her job of granting two wishes at once was going to be easier. She would just watch how they interacted with each other._

"_Kagome-sama, can I feel your hair? It just looks so soft." Rin's eyes begged and Kagome couldn't help but to laugh softly._

"_If you want." She watched as Rin ran her hands through her hair, eyes shining brightly. She chuckled at her reaction and watched as Rin slid her fingers through it repeatedly._

"_It's so soft, almost like feathers." She giggled when Kagome picked her up. "I like you Kagome-sama. All the women I come across are all mean to me."_

"_That's horrible. You're such a sweet little girl." Kagome refused to believe that anyone could hurt such an innocent child. "That isn't right Rin-chan, no one should ever hurt you." She hugged the girl as if she were her own child. "If I could I would make sure no one ever hurts you again." She was determined to help the young girl._

'_She would take Rin as her own, without a single question. It is hard to find that in a person. She is caring and compassionate. She would make a great mother.' He watched as Rin's smile brightened. He couldn't really understand what was going on through the woman's or his ward's mind._

'_My wish could be granted after all. She could make lord Sesshomaru happy and she could be a mother to me, like she is for Shippo-kun. But does she want to be with me and lord Sesshomaru?' This saddened her greatly._

"_What's wrong Rin-chan?" Kagome looked at her eyes to see sorrow. 'What could be causing her sadness?'_

"_No one ever treated me like I was their own child. I forgot what it was like to have someone that treated me like I was their daughter but I know you have to go soon." She didn't want to cry but her tears started to fall._

"_Ssh. Please don't cry Rin-chan. I don't have to go anywhere. I don't really have anywhere to go." She rubbed the child's back as Shippo looked confused. "I can't exactly go back to my companions."_

"_You would stay with me and lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's tear-filled eyes looked up at her, begging that it was true._

"_If lord Sesshomaru allowed it then I would." She looked the child in the eye, no lies lying in her eyes._

_Rin brightened up and looked back at her lord, still in Kagome's arms. "Can she come with us my lord?"_

_He thought of it a moment, weighing the pros with the cons, not sure what would happen if she stayed with them. 'Rin likes her but I don't know if she can fend for herself. She's beautiful and smells great, but she has a kit with her that will need to be looked after. She some how calms me but I can't risk dropping my guard. She is willing to look after Rin and has shown no sign of disliking Rin and she doesn't have a thought to harm Rin, but she might be after my power.' The pros did seem to out weigh the cons but for some reason he didn't want to give in, that is until she smiled._

_Her smile made him question himself. He felt like there could be a lot more in his life, as if he were now missing something important in his life, but he didn't know what. He tried hard to find what it was but it seemed to elude him the whole time. He was frustrated by the knowledge that something was missing but he didn't know what. But it would dawn on him soon. He would soon come to realize that he needed a mate to share his life with._

"_You guys, that was Kagome," she tried to reason with them. "She may have seemed like someone else but it was her."_

"_What makes you say that my dear Sango," the monk asked as he looked at her._

"_Kirara would not just fly away with a stranger and Shippo hates leaving Kagome's side. It's the only explanation for why they went with her." Sango tried hard but both seemed to doubt her. "Miroku, you're suppose to be the wise one but you seem to be so blind in this situation."_

"_I resent that," he scoffed._

"_We can't be sure it was her," Inuyasha said as he walked on. "Now hurry up. We have jewel shards to find."_

"_Baka hanyou, is that all you can think about?" Sango raved, anger on her face._

"_Keh." And he kept walking on through the forest._

"_Can she come with us lord Sesshomaru?" Rin pleaded again. She wanted so much for Kagome to go with them, not just to take care of her but also so she could some how get the two to be together._

_He nodded before he continued to walk. Rin was happy and Jaken was complaining about how he had to now look over a weak woman and another annoying child. Kagome just smiled and followed after Sesshomaru, Rin at her side smiling and Shippo still in her arms as Kirara sat on her shoulder nuzzling her cheek._

'_It's nice out and I have a place to stay for the time being,' Kagome thought as they traveled. "Rin, when we stop for the day, do you want to go take a bath?"_

"_Really?" Kagome only nodded. "I would like that." Kagome smiled down at her as Shippo jumped out of her arms and onto the floor. He walked up to Rin and she smiled. "Shippo-kun, come play with me." She took hold of his arm and started to pull him away, Kirara following after the two children to make sure nothing happens to them._

"_Get back here!" Jaken ran after the three, trying to make sure nothing happens, or it would be his head. This left Kagome and Sesshomaru alone._

_He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, noticing the soft smile on her face as she watched the children and Kirara run away from Jaken, all of them laughing and smiling. It almost felt like they were a family. She chuckled lightly as Jaken tripped and fell flat on his face. The children squealed before jumping on his back._

'_She's so beautiful and seems so care free.' He inwardly sighed. 'What is this that I am feeling? It is unfamiliar to me.' He turned his sights away from her to try and think of her no longer but it didn't help when he picked up her scent on the breeze. He loved it so much and it caused him to want to hold her but he would not do it. He would maintain his self control._

_She sensed danger so she ran out and stood protectively in front of Rin and Shippo as Kirara grew to her bigger form and growled low as the large bear demon came out of the forest in front of them. She flexed her claws but kept all emotion out of her face as the bear roared. She didn't know what she was doing but she was going by instincts now._

"_Stay behind me you two," she said in a serious tone as the bear charged them. She just disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind it just as it collapsed dead. She flicked her wrist and the blood was gone. She walked up to the bear and placed a hand on its head before forcing her purifying powers through it. It turned to ash completely and she walked back to the two children._

"_Are you two okay?" She crouched before them to be eye level with them._

"_Yes Kagome-sama," Rin said. "I was a little scared but you protected me and Shippo-kun."_

"_Of course. Shippo is like a son to me and you are almost like my daughter." She smiled. "In time I might adopt you like I did Shippo, but you have to be a good girl, okay?"_

_Rin's eyes brightened and she nodded vigorously. She always wanted a mother and a brother. She already had a father figure in her lord. She wanted so much for her family to be a complete one and she hoped it would be soon._

_Author's Corner:_

_Nothing much to say this time, just enjoy._


	3. Finding Answers

_Chapter 3: Finding Answers_

_She fought a shadow demon now. Rin and Shippo were hiding and Jaken was posted in front of them, the staff of heads clenched in his hands. Sesshomaru had been knocked out, which was a surprise to her and the others. He had seemed a bit distracted over the past few days, almost a week now. She didn't know why but right now she was facing off against this foe._

"_Face it weak woman, you are no match for me," the deep voice said as it attacked. He went for a slash but she dodged and shot her hand towards his stomach, a beam of purifying energy coming out of it. He barely dodged but got a graze across his side. He watched as the ash fell away and he healed. "You really are clever but I will kill that lord you insist on protecting." He charged Sesshomaru but she roared out as she transformed into a giant, pearl white dog. Two great wings ripped through the fur on her shoulder blades. The wings in question were silver._

_He awoke at the roar but he was still a little weak from the attack from the shadow demon. He looked to see the cause of the roar only to see a great winged dog. He wondered if this could be Kagome's true form. He had never seen it before and it confused him. He knew she was able to purify demons with a simple touch, which scared him slightly, but she was also a dog demon, this form proved it, except for the wings. The wings threw him off._

"_You are so full of surprises," he scoffed and attacked her again. "Who knew a dog demon of purity existed?" He went for a slash but she roared and dodged before she attacked with a glowing paw. It went across his shoulder and purified him completely before she went back to her humanoid form. She seemed calm, cool, and collected again as she approached Sesshomaru._

"_Are you okay lord Sesshomaru?" She knelt by his side to look over his chest injury, slowly removing the top of his guy's kimono. "Any deeper and you would have died but I can fix this quickly." She lifted a hand and he growled, not wanting to be purified by the woman. "Relax lord Sesshomaru, I will not purify you." She rested a hand on his chest and closed her eyes as she was surrounded by a blue light._

_He felt warmth consume him as he watched her carefully. He did not feel any pain but he could feel all the damage done to him reverse itself and come back together, leaving no sign that he had been injured at all and he could feel his strength returning to him. He was finding this woman to be so full of surprises. He already figured out what it was that he felt but he was not the kind of person to come out with his feelings. He knew that he was slowly falling in love with her and her saving his life and healing him had caused his heart to leap. It proved that she cared about him._

_He could smell his brother so he ran forward to see why he was so close, Sango and Miroku behind him. They couldn't keep up but that didn't matter since they walked into the clearing to see Sesshomaru on his back with a woman at his side glowing blue. They were surprised to see that he was wounded and that the wound was healing quickly. They could see that Sesshomaru's gaze was not on them but on the woman that seemed to be healing him._

_This sight enraged Inuyasha because someone was helping his brother when he felt his brother deserved to die. It didn't help that there was ash in the clearing like someone had been purified. He could tell that the woman was a demon and that there was no miko near by so where did the ash come from?_

"_You saved me," he said when she was done to see her smiling._

"_Why wouldn't I save you lord Sesshomaru?" She stood and helped him stand before he pulled his haori back on over his chest, now noticing his other arm was back. "I also went to the liberty of returning what you had lost. I hope you don't mind."_

"_Of course not." This is when he noticed his brother's presence. "So you came to join us little brother," he said._

"_I only came to make sure you died but I see I was wrong." He glared at the woman that had helped his brother._

"_Kagome," Sango whispered once she saw her._

_Kagome smiled at Sango, her eyes free of the burden she had been under when she traveled with them._

"_That's not Kagome! Kagome would never help that bastard." Inuyasha was lived with anger at Sango's persistence at this woman being Kagome. "Kagome left a long time ago."_

"_Kagome-sama, can we come out now?" Rin asked._

"_Yes you can Rin." Rin ran to her with tears in her eyes and Kagome swept her up in her arms to comfort the girl. "Everything is okay now, lord Sesshomaru is safe and well." She rubbed the girl's back and she calmed down._

"_Thank you mama," she whispered as she fell asleep._

"_You're welcome Rin." Her smile softened and Shippo leapt onto her shoulder. "Are you okay Shippo?"_

"_Yes mama, you saved us again." He smiled as Kirara joined him on Kagome's shoulder._

"_Rest now Shippo." He nodded as he yawned. She placed both children under a tree together and turned back around. "Jaken, make sure they are safe, and don't screw up or I'll purify you into your next life." He gulped and nodded before taking his post. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to my children." She approached Sesshomaru, still smiling her soft smile that caused his heart to skip a beat._

"_How can I repay you Kagome-san?" He looked down at her as she stopped a foot in front of him._

"_Just Kagome, lord Sesshomaru. I need nothing, you allowing me to travel with you is enough." She did not lie. Traveling with him had been a relief for her and she could not ask for anything more. She was happy and felt appreciated, if not by him then by the children._

"_Bitch, why did you help him?" Inuyasha drew the tetsusaiga but it would not transform. "What the hell?"_

"_You really are a moron to think that the sword would turn against me, Inuyasha," she said with mirth. "It wouldn't turn against the one that drew it from its resting place. It knows that it is in my debt." She chuckled but it stopped when he growled at her. "You doubt that I am who I say I am?" She lost her smile but it reappeared and she laughed. "Why would I need to lie?"_

"_Stop lying!" And he leapt forward to attack her with the tetsusaiga but it leapt out of his hand and stuck in the ground, refusing to attack the one that had saved it. "Stupid sword. I'll just use my claws." He continued his attack but she just dodged each attempt gracefully and without even trying, amusing Sesshomaru greatly._

_Kagome noticed Sesshomaru's amusement and smiled before tripping Inuyasha. She went to him and smiled up at him, catching his gaze with hers. Right when Inuyasha attacked again she said, "Sit." He met the floor and then there was not doubt in his mind. This was Kagome because she was the only one that had that power over him._

"_Kagome," he whispered but she did not turn towards him. Instead she was focused on Sesshomaru._

"_Shall we continue on now lord Sesshomaru?" He nodded and she smiled before picking up the children. He held out his arms and she gave him Rin as she held Shippo and Kirara. They left soon after, Jaken yelling and running after them._

_He watched them leave, the spell not wearing away yet. He could only grumble as he watched the one person he thought he loved walk away with his cold and heartless older half-brother. But she seemed so happy with him._

"_We will stop here for the day," he said when they were far away from his brother. Kagome just nodded and placed Shippo in the grass as Sesshomaru set Rin down with him. Kirara "mewed" and curled up with them before falling asleep. "Jaken, go get firewood." He squawked and left quickly so not to anger his lord._

_Sesshomaru stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her cheek before capturing her gaze with his. He leaned down and kissed her gently, not forcing her to do anything. After a short while he drew back to see she had her eyes closed. A second later a soft smile crept onto her lips and her eyes opened as she tilted her head very slightly. She was beautiful, innocent, and powerful in his eyes. She could move him with a single smile and with her scent she snared him. She never tried to gain his love and yet she managed to win it unknowingly. She was his perfect match; the only thing that could make him admit that he needed more; that life was more than something he could easily take away; the one thing that made him realize that he was missing something; that she was the something he was missing._

"_I think I love you, Kagome," he whispered so not to be heard by anyone but her. "I knew I was missing something but I denied it my whole life. I was missing love and I believe I have found it."_

"_Lord Sesshomaru…" She was cut off by him kissing her. He didn't want to be rejected by her, not her. He didn't want to lose her._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, you had asked why I saved you," she whispered when he pulled back from her. "I saved you because I didn't want to lose you. In truth, you saved me." She smiled. "I know it doesn't make much sense but you did and I'm grateful for that. I saved you because if you died an important part of me would have died too."_

"_You…," he tried to say something but she placed a finger over his lips to silence him and it worked. She leaned up and kissed him softly before pulling back. He smiled and held her to him so she could not leave him. He nuzzled her hair and refused to let go, even as Jaken approached. He needed this moment with her and no one would ruin it for him._

_She smiled as she watched them. She had managed to grant two wishes, well some what anyways but she was happy that they had found each other. To her that was all that mattered. They were happy and in love. But the one thing she never learned was that misery loved company and there was a few people that didn't want the two to be together. She was ignorant to Inuyasha's feelings and the feelings of another man that hid in the shadows just waiting._

"_They look so happy together." And she left to tell her father how it was going with the guardian of the Shikon no tama and the demon lord. He would truly be proud of her now._

_He looked into the mirror of the child that stood before him. He scowled at the image of the now demon Kagome being held by the demon lord, lord Sesshomaru. He didn't like how she didn't push him away or yell at him. No, she seemed to accept the demon lord's supposed confession of love. It sickened him how the lord looked content to hold the woman._

"_She will be mine like she should have from the beginning," he growled out. "Lord Sesshomaru will not stand in my way of having her for my own." He turned away from the sight._

"_Master, what will you do?" The child asked in a soft, monotone voice._

"_Kill the demon lord of course." He left completely._

"_My lord!" Jaken squawked when he returned with the firewood. "Why are you holding the wench?" Sesshomaru growled at the insult and Jaken swallowed hard before dropping the wood and bowing low while mumbling out apologies._

"_Jaken, go find a hot spring."_

"_Yes my lord!" And he ran off again to leave the two alone._

_Sesshomaru closed his eyes as her scent came to him. He enjoyed how it flooded his senses. He looked back at her before kissing her again, not aware of the eyes of Rin on him and Kagome. She smiled but didn't sit up, just closing her eyes again._

'_Lord Sesshomaru is truly happy now and my family will be complete. Mama won't have to leave and I can play with Shippo. Mama loves lord Sesshomaru and me. She wants to stay with us.' The thoughts made her happy and she figured everything would be alright in her and her lord's lives. But now she would sleep._

_He drew back and could hear the beating of her heart. It was fast and her breathing was rapid but he expected as much, she had put up a good battle for dominance with him but he had won it. He had everything he could possibly want but he knew he had to ask her to be his mate, to remain by his side as long as they both lived._

"_I love you Sesshomaru," she whispered with a smile._

"_I love you too, Kagome." He held her again. "I want you to always be by my side Kagome."_

"_I will Sesshomaru." She still smiled._

"_It's more than that Kagome. I want to ask you an important question." He seemed so nervous about it and he knew she had picked up on it._

"_What is it Sesshomaru? You don't have to be nervous." She kissed him softly on the lips, trying to get him to relax._

"_Will you be my mate, Kagome?" He looked her in the eyes. He was asking for them to be forever bound together. He knew it was a lot and not to expect her to say yes, but at least he was showing her that he was serious about their relationship._

"_Sesshomaru, I…" But she didn't get to finish because a tentacle wrapped around her and pulled her away from him._

_Author's Note:_

_Here is the third installment. Half way done with posting this story. I know it is short but it is better than nothing and I had wanted to get this story done before I got writer's block. Hope you continue to enjoy this story!_


	4. War Over A Woman

Chapter 4: War Over a Woman

She struggled to get free, anger appearing on Sesshomaru's face as the tentacle pulled her towards someone else, someone he hated and wished to destroy. This was the work of…

"Naraku," he growled out as he glared at the man that now held Kagome in his arms, Kagome still trying to get free of him.

"So we meet again Sesshomaru," he scoffed as he looked down at Kagome. "The miko turned demon. What a surprise." He looked her over as she glared up at him. "My, you seem quite resistant. Whatever happened to Inuyasha?"

"That concerns you not. Release me now." She was angered by him and it showed on her face.

"I cannot do that, Kagome. You see I've been watching you a lot lately, and I grew quite pleased with this current development." He smirked, knowing Sesshomaru would not make a move for fear of harming the demoness in his arms. "You don't know what it means having you turned into a demon."

"You did this to me," she said a bit shocked.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I didn't turn you into a demon. No, someone else did that and for that I thank them." He leaned closer to her ear. "But I admit that I've been watching you and I've wanted you for myself." He nipped her ear causing Sesshomaru to growl at him. "Looks like I've upset the great lord of the west." He laughed out loud. "You didn't really think that I would let you claim her as yours. You should remember what I told you."

_Flashback_

_Sesshomaru stood by the hot springs. It was the day after Kagome had joined his group of travelers. He had wanted a bath to get his mind off of things but it hadn't worked. He still thought about Kagome and everything about her. He just couldn't get her out of his head. She plagued his thoughts when he was awake and asleep. He couldn't get away from her._

_He plunged into the warm water, everything about her still flowing through his mind. He knew at this rate he would end up taking her as his own, if she wanted it or not. He knew it was getting close to his mating season. He had not fallen victim to it in the past only because he kept himself locked away under piles of work but now he couldn't. Temptation was before him and it looked really good to him right now. He had actually stolen a peak at her the day before when she went to bathe. He had watched as the water rolled down her curves. He watched as she looked to the sky with closed eyes, watched as her breasts slightly rose and fell as she breathed._

_It had aroused him but he hid it well and fled before he acted on the beast within him. He didn't want to do something that both of them would regret. He would contain himself until he had found out how she felt about the whole thing._

_From then he vowed never to spy on her as she bathed. He was oblivious to the evil presence that approached him until he resurfaced and looked dead into crimson eyes of the man that had made his life hell._

"_What do you want?" He growled out, not dropping his guard now that his enemy was before him._

"_Nothing from you." He smirked. "I just came to warn you against getting involved with Kagome. I will be coming for her very soon to make her mine. Just be glad I decided to leave her in your presence for this short while. She is mine and I will not hesitate to kill all those that dare try to take her from me." And he left as swiftly as he had appeared._

_End of Flashback_

"I remember." He had his hand on the hilt of tokujin. "It doesn't mean I will let you claim her." He drew it in one swift movement, still standing in the same place.

"Too bad. I was so willing to let you keep your life. It looks like I must kill you now." He had tentacles wrap around Kagome so she couldn't move or run as he drew his own katana. But before they could start attacking each other Inuyasha appeared, tetsusaiga at the ready.

"So we have more company. This should be interesting, don't you think Sesshomaru?" Naraku rose an eyebrow at the lord of the west. "The three of us fighting for Kagome."

"Naraku! You bastard!" And Inuyasha charged in head first, not thinking about what could possibly happen. Right when his blade was to come in contact with Naraku he was thrown back by a tentacle.

"Tsk, tsk Inuyasha, running head first into things as usual." Naraku approached him but the dirt was thrown up as Koga landed in the middle of it all, temporarily causing everybody to pause.

"Kagome is my woman," he proclaimed, not knowing the effects it would have on the others, especially Sesshomaru. It was nearing his mating season and he could no longer keep the beast in check. It had wanted Kagome as its own after all.

A roar could be heard as Sesshomaru shifted form. Kagome's eyes widened, knowing exactly what was going on. Something in her told her to get away and run as far and as fast as possible so she purified the tentacle and took off into the forest, Sesshomaru following close behind.

Inuyasha felt it too. It was getting so much closer to his mating season by the minute. His demon counterpart would soon take control of his body and chase after her until she was either mated or until he was killed. He couldn't control the change that he was now going through and a now demon Inuyasha took off after both of them.

Naraku and Koga took off after them to try and get to her first. It was now the demons' mating season and on their menu today was Kagome and they wanted her. All of their eyes were clouded over with lust and the need to mate her but she only thought of running until one of them caught her. She would fight them off as well until one of them proved to be a match for her power.

Sesshomaru could sense his brother gaining on him so he turned and faced off against him. He was still in his true form, poison dripping from his teeth and onto the floor, causing the forest floor to be eaten away at contact. He wouldn't let the half breed beat him, not now or ever.

Inuyasha attacked but he dodged gracefully, pinning Inuyasha to the floor. He growled in his face, poison falling just a little to the right of his head. He stood no match against the dog and it showed as he slowly lost consciousness at the sheer pressure that was being applied to his body. It all blackened for him and Sesshomaru took off again, picking up Kagome's scent. It didn't help that she was in heat, in fact it fueled the lust in his very being, feeding the beast that he had suppressed for so long.

Naraku and Koga faced each other. Both had to earn the right to mate her but they would not back down. They had so much to do and right now it would have to all wait until one of them came out as the victor.

They circled each other, neither wanting to give up. Naraku glared at Koga and Koga growled low in his throat as a warning. But both were trapped by the need to mate the dog demon known as Kagome, the only dog demon of the purity clan. Neither was going to back down now.

Koga leapt forward with his attack but Naraku deflected it and forced him back. Neither paid attention to the giant white dog that passed just twenty yards away. They were too caught up in their battle. One would attack and the other would deflect before attacking themselves. It was an ongoing pattern until Koga faltered and Naraku drove his tentacles through the wolf demon's abdomen. He lost the haze in his eyes before succumbing to the dark. He was unconscious and Naraku left him for dead before taking off again.

Kagome continued to run, sensing two of the demons still after her. She would not give up, however, even as she began to tire. She just continued to run and never looked back, even as the giant white dog came out behind her and into the clearing, Naraku several miles behind.

He shifted into his humanoid form before he trapped Kagome against a tree. Her eyes were hazed over due to the call of mating season. It told her to run but looking into his pink tinted amber eyes she couldn't. She knew they were familiar and that familiar-ness told her not to run. She just stared into his eyes, both of them returning to normal.

"Sesshomaru."

"Kagome." And he hugged her to him and she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she mumbled into his shoulder. "Just don't leave me again."

"I won't." And he nuzzled her neck, right where he would put his mating mark. "You never answered my question."

"I will Sesshomaru," she whispered and he nodded.

"I cannot perform the whole ritual here but I can still mark you so no other can touch you. Do you want me to do this now?" He looked her in the eye and saw that she was scared but wanted to remain with him.

"Yes, before Naraku comes again." He nodded.

"This will hurt." And he sank his fangs into her neck where the neck and shoulder met. She winced but did not cry out in pain, which made him proud of her. He licked the wound and it healed, leaving bite marks to show that she was already taken. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's fine." She smiled at him. "It is all apart of custom." She hugged him. "I don't regret this Sesshomaru."

"Neither do I." And he kissed her forehead.

"But I do," Naraku growled as he came into the clearing to see them in an embrace. "I have to kill you now Sesshomaru." He approached but couldn't get much farther because of the barrier Kagome had conjured up. "You can try to protect him all you want but he will die." And he made an attempt to break the barrier only to find that he couldn't.

"It's not any ordinary barrier, Naraku," Kagome spat out. "It is my barrier, made from demon ki and the ki of my miko blood. You cannot break it." She smirked, knowing it was completely true. "Try as you might, it isn't coming down unless I want it to come down."

"You really are clever Kagome, but that still won't save Sesshomaru." His eyes narrowed on Sesshomaru. "Just wait. I'll kill him and make you my mate."

"Like hell you will. I would rather die than be your mate." She glared at him before shifting to her true form of the great winged dog. She just took to the air, barrier still around her and a grin on her face. "And thank you again for your part of the Shikon no tama!" They were gone.

He was angered. She had tricked him and now had most of the jewel in her possession. He was not only a great deal weaker but also losing the battle. She only had two more shards to get and those resided with the wolf he left for dead. No doubt she would go to retrieve those.

"I am no fool, Kagome. I will regain what you took from me and have you as my own. Just you wait." And he took off for his fortress.

Kagome landed by Koga's unconscious form and knelt by him in her humanoid form. She looked at his face before going back to his legs.

"I'm sorry, Koga, but you have something I need." She extracted the jewel shards from his legs and fused them with the rest of the jewel to see that it was now complete. "I'll repay you some how." And she stood again before taking off with Sesshomaru.

"You have the jewel now. What will you do with it now?" He looked down at her but she didn't seem to notice. She just held the jewel in one hand and held onto one of his hands with the other. He didn't mind, his hand closing around hers.

"Return it where it came from. I'm going to absorb it in hopes of not letting another being get a hold of it. It can cause a lot of damage in the wrong hands. I cannot have that. I am its rightful guardian. It is my duty to make sure no one gets their hands on it." He nodded as she held the jewel over her heart. "I care not for the power it could grant."

"You are wise koishi," he whispered in her ear. "You are also very brave."

"I have to be." She kept walking as her body slowly pulled the jewel into it. "It will be safe in my heart, where no body can reach it. Should I die then the jewel will fade from all existence and it will cease to exist."

"You are surprising, Kagome." And he stopped just as the jewel finished entering her heart. He turned her around and kissed her, her not resisting. She accepted him and all he had to offer her.

Author's Corner:

This concludes another chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Blessed News

_Chapter 5: Blessed News_

_They had returned to Sesshomaru's palace. He knew that the other lords would soon show up and bug him about finding a mate. He didn't see how it was any of their business but if he didn't see to them then they would become angry with him and possibly start a war to get him out of power and put someone else in his position. He didn't want that. He would keep quiet that he had a mate, for the time being, just until the yearly ball was held._

"_Kagome, I want you to stay out of sight until the other lords leave," he whispered to her from their bed, both naked._

"_Why Sesshomaru? Are you ashamed of me?" She looked up into his eyes._

"_No, it's nothing like that. I don't want them to know yet, not until the next full moon in two weeks." He caressed her cheek softly, marveling at how her skin always felt so silky and soft._

"_What happens then?" She was confused but enjoyed how he was gentle with her. He seemed so much in love with her._

"_They are holding the yearly ball. It's my turn to host it and I'm sure you would love to plan it." Her eyes brightened at the prospect of being able to plan such an important ball. "Glad to see that you want to, but remember, you can't let the lords find out about you until then."_

"_Of course, Sesshomaru." She kissed his cheek. "I'll keep my word." He grinned and kissed her again before making love to her all over again._

"_He better have found a mate," a man muttered to his wife. "He's gone so long without one. He needs to produce an heir. And it's not like he's going to live forever."_

"_Perhaps he has already found a mate," she tried to reason with the man beside her as they approached the palace of the west. "You would never know."_

"_He is such a stubborn demon. He would not have found a mate so willingly and in only just a year after that threat. He'd never take it seriously and continue on with being the only lord that hasn't had a mate." He growled as the guards opened the gates for him. "He isn't the type to willingly find a mate."_

"_Just relax koishi, you would never know if it is true or not." She tried to ease her mate but he just continued to rant and rave even as he was led into the meeting hall, him being the first to arrive. "You are too anxious."_

"_I maybe but it is for a reason." And they took their seats._

"_I need to bathe now Kagome, but I'll see you again soon." He kissed her before standing, a sheet wrapped around his lower body as she still lay on the bed, the blanket they slept under still covering her. "I am sure that they will be here soon."_

"_I understand koishi." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I should bathe as well before seeing to the children."_

"_Stay out of sight, I worry about you."_

"_What's there to worry about?" She kissed his cheek._

"_One of the lords that is coming is looking for a new mate. His last one died during child birth. You are a very appealing demoness and there is no doubt in my mind that he might steal you away from me, even if we are already mated." He was serious so she nodded and hugged him._

"_I will never leave your side, Sesshomaru. I love you so much, never doubt that."_

"_I don't." And he closed his arms around her, keeping her safe from the threats that would soon arrive in the palace. 'Kami, please keep her safe from that man.'_

_He entered Sesshomaru's palace, his son at his heels. Him and his son were looking for mates and they would not be deterred from any female they came across. They just looked around the meeting hall at the only lord and lady that had arrived. She seemed to be trying to calm her mate down._

"_He is just so insolent, not trying to find a mate. He should find one soon."_

"_I don't doubt that it is lord Sesshomaru you speak of, Lord Himora," he said and gained their attention._

"_Of course it is Lord Sesshomaru we speak of, Lord Juno," he scoffed. "He has yet to find a mate and now his servants say he'll see to us as soon as he is done with his bath. He is being insolent in keeping us waiting."_

"_I'm sure it can't be helped." He looked back at his son. "Son, these two are lord Himora Zoshi and lady Himora Sakura. Lord and lady Himora, this is my son, prince Juno Hideki."_

"_It is good to meet you," both said as Jaken came running in._

"_My lord said he will be right with you in a moment." They nodded and Jaken ran off again._

"_Daddy, are you sure he'll take me as his mate?" A woman asked her father as they approached the palace of the west._

"_Yes. You are so beautiful. I see no reason for him not to take you as his mate." He grinned at his daughter. "Sesshomaru is in his mating season so he will no doubted take you as his mate, isn't that right dear?"_

"_Yes, you are so beautiful Hana." She smiled at her daughter. "You'll be the lady of the west in no time." They entered the meeting hall just as Sesshomaru entered, his hair hanging down his back slightly damp. He was as emotionless as ever but his walk was some how different from all the times before._

"_Good morning everyone," lord Sesshomaru greeted, surprising them. He never wished anyone a good morning. "It turns out that Naraku is weakening now that he does not have his portion of the Shikon no tama."_

"_That is good news and such a reason for it to be a good morning," Lady Himora said with a smile and princess Hana blushed when he turned and looked at them all. Just something about him was different, but they all brushed it off, figuring it had something to do with his mating season. Boy were they ever wrong._

"_Now why are we gathered here today?" He sat down._

"_You know why we are here," lord Himora said._

"_Yes, I probably do." He just brushed it off. "You are here to bug me about finding a mate and since I see lord Tenjo brought his daughter, I'm guessing you want me to mate her." Hana blushed at this but Sesshomaru scold. "I will have to decline."_

"_You insolent pup!" Lord Tenjo growled out._

"_I would watch my tongue if I were you, lord Tenjo," he growled out, anger taking over but he calmed down when he felt the presence of Kagome in his heart, telling him to calm down and he did. "Well, onto other matters, this year the ball is being held here. That is all that you should be concerned with."_

"_Hn. You are truly insolent, lord Sesshomaru," but he became silent when Rin ran in the room with Shippo chasing after her. They were laughing and Rin crawled into Sesshomaru's lap. He didn't seem to notice this until Jaken came running in the room after them._

"_I'm sorry my lord but Kagome had managed to let them slip away." He noticed Sesshomaru's glare at his slip of the tongue. "I mean, uhh…"_

"_Silence Jaken, you have said enough." He stood with the children in his arms, which surprised the others. Last they remembered he only had one arm._

"_We're sorry Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said. "We didn't mean to interrupt your meeting."_

"_It is not that Rin, I assure you," he whispered so the others couldn't hear him. "Jaken has let it slip that Kagome is here. I didn't want them to know about her for a little while longer."_

"_Oh." And she looked to Shippo. They were both confused. "Is she your mate now Lord Sesshomaru?" He just nodded and she smiled and jumped out of his arms to find Kagome, Shippo following after her and he turned back around to take his seat again._

"_Who is this Kagome that your retainer mentioned?" Lord Juno asked, both his and his son's interest sparked._

"_That is none of your concern," he replied, trying to keep the two from finding his mate._

"_She has to be of some importance here if you are avoiding answering my question." He thought he had Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru ignored him and continued on with what he was saying about the ball._

"_It is in two weeks on the night of the full moon. You are expected to be there, or disgrace yourself by not showing up."_

"_But who is Kagome?" Lord Juno asked again._

"_As I said, that is none of your concern." He stood and left, signaling that the meeting was over, but they refused to leave until they found out who this Kagome woman was._

"_I told you two not to run off," Kagome scolded the two as they had their heads down cast. "And Jaken, how could you let it slip that I was here? Sesshomaru told me he didn't want any of them to know I was here until the ball. He will be most unpleased with you. You are just lucky that I won't purify you where you stand." He gulped and bowed low._

"_I am sorry Lady Kagome, I didn't know what I was saying. Please forgive this lowly servant."_

"_Get up you idiot," she scolded. "Do not call me that until they are gone. We can't have them learning that I am Sesshomaru's mate."_

"_I apologize again." And he bowed low._

"_We're sorry mama," Rin and Shippo said at the same time, heads still down cast. "We won't misbehave again."_

"_It is just the fact that you interrupted Sesshomaru's meeting. Don't do it again."_

"_We won't." And she smiled before hugging them._

"_No need to look so down. You only made a mistake. As long as you learned from it I see no harm in it."_

"_We did mama." And they giggled as she tickled them. She laughed too as Sesshomaru came out. He enjoyed the sight before him and couldn't help but to smile._

'_She would make a good mother for our own children,' he thought before hugging her from behind. She smiled back at him and he kissed her forehead. He was happy and this family was going to be complete when she gave birth to his child. He worked hard to make sure she conceived his child, but so far he was unsure if she had conceived his child._

_Him and his father came onto a balcony that overlooked the gardens to see a beautiful demoness playing with the two children that had interrupted their meeting with the lord of the west. They both found her desirable and would make it known but they stopped when Sesshomaru came out and hugged the woman and children to him. They watched as he kissed her forehead and she smiled. It was a sight they had never thought that they would see. They never thought that they would ever see the lord of the west be affectionate with a woman so openly._

"_So he has found a mate," lord Juno said as he watched the pair share a tender kiss. "I admit that I just might try to steal her from him. That would be a feat." He smirked and so did his son, the same thought running through his mind. "Oh how the other lords would love to hear about this." They both turned and walked away. Both would soon plot on how to steal the woman from Sesshomaru._

"_I love you, Kagome," he whispered in her ear._

"_I love you too, Sesshomaru," she replied just as soft so not to ruin this moment. "I have news for you Sesshomaru." She wore a soft smile on her lips._

"_What is it koishi?" He wanted so much to know what it was she had to tell him._

"_Go run along Shippo and Rin. Go get ready to eat."_

"_Okay mama," they replied before running off._

"_What is it Kagome? What do you have to tell me?" He was getting desperate now._

_She turned and smiled up at him before taking his hand and placing it on her stomach, right over her womb. "I am with child. You will be a father. Isn't that wonderful?"_

_He smiled and hugged her before kissing her. He was so happy and it showed. He spun her around and kissed her. He was just so happy right now. He was going to be a father to a child he helped create with the woman he loved. Everything he could possibly want was coming true. He had a wonderful mate that was now carrying his child, two adopted children that simply adored the woman. And she was powerful, one of the most powerful beings alive. Who ever blessed him with her would have to be thanked for bringing her into his life. But he had no way of telling who it was that brought her into his life._

_Author's Corner:_

_The next chapter will be the last chapter of this story. I know, it is short, but it is a complete story. I do not know if I should write a sequel to this story, neither do I know where to go if I did do a sequel to this story, but it might consist of their pup. So enjoy this story!_


	6. The Yearly Ball

_Chapter 6: The Yearly Ball_

_She smiled as she looked out at everyone. She had been told to stay out of sight until he had everyone's attention. Of course he had to make several greetings first before it started, but she didn't mind. She just wanted to look at her work. She had planned it all over two weeks and it all looked marvelous in her opinion, but she wanted to know if everyone else liked it._

"_It looks so marvelous. Who knew lord Sesshomaru had it in him?" A few women asked each other. "He seems different too. He hasn't yelled at a single person so far."_

"_I know. I heard his relatives are here too. Usually he is in a foul mood whenever they are near." The other woman nodded. Rumor to them was that they always asked him if he had a mate and of course everyone figured he didn't. He was seen as still eligible._

"_Ladies and gentlemen," he called to get everyone's attention. "I have an announcement to make." Everyone looked at him, wondering what it could be that was so important to the demon lord of the west. "If you will come out." And she walked out in her white and silver yukata, head slightly tilted forward so that her pearl bangs would hide her face from all. This was her grand appearance in the royal life and she didn't want to mess up._

"_I present to you the lady of the west and the guardian of the Shikon no tama, my mate, Kagome." Everyone was shocked, especially the lords and ladies. They never expected him to make such an announcement._

"_Hello everyone." She smiled and bowed her head slightly, pearl hair cascading down her back._

"_She is the one that planned this year's ball." They were shocked again that a woman was the one that made this all possible. "I have another announcement to make."_

"_Can I do it koishi?" She asked softly and he nodded, causing her smile to soften. "Sesshomaru's heir will be born in a matter of months. I am very glad to have conceived his child." This shocked everybody. Not only did he find a mate but he was also expecting a child by winter. It was spring now._

"_Congratulations, brother," Inuyasha scoffed as he made his appearance. "You weren't going to tell them that you stole her from me, were you?"_

"_I didn't steal anything from you, Inuyasha," he replied. "We met when she was alone on the path, far from you and your companions. She traveled with me and I found out that you tried to kill her, more than twice at that, but Shippo and Kirara wouldn't let you. They protected her from you." He glared at his brother. "Besides, I can't steal something that was never yours."_

"_You bastard! I'll kill you for this." He leapt forward to attack Sesshomaru but he was deflected by a light silver barrier._

"_I cannot allow you to hurt him, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she stepped forward._

"_Like hell you can't." He growled low, a glare directed at her. "You need to stop protecting that low-life."_

"_He is my mate, Inuyasha. He is the father of my child and there is nothing you can do about it." She smiled back at Sesshomaru. "I love him and nothing will ever change that."_

"_He'll hurt you Kagome. He doesn't love you."_

"_If he didn't love me then why would he have taken me in? Why would he make love to me every night? Why would he go through so much to make sure I was happy? Could you answer me that?" She looked him dead in the eye but he turned away. "Exactly, you can't."_

"_No need to look so glum, Inuyasha," Kikyo said as she approached him. "She's just a whore anyways." She looked at the kimono Kagome wore. It was a nice silver kimono with white sakura blossoms. It hung slightly off the shoulder, showing the mark that was present. "She's just here to tempt every man in the room."_

"_That is not true, Kikyo, and you know that," Kagome growled out. "I am faithful to my mate and will always remain that way." She glared at Kikyo but she relaxed when Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "I did return his arm to him after all. He never asked for it back. He never asked for anything from me but I did it because I love him, because I am loyal to him." She smiled. "He need not ask me to do anything and he would still be happy with me and I ask of nothing from him."_

"_You're a liar!" Hana cried out, not wanting to believe that her dearest Sesshomaru could be taken by this woman._

"_Am I?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Have I done anything to you?"_

"_You stole Sesshomaru from me."_

"_I highly doubt that," Kagome replied. "He belongs to no one, not me or you or anyone at that. Only he can give himself to someone. I would never ask it of him to do so, that is solely up to him."_

"_And Kagome belongs to no one," Sesshomaru added. "It is completely up to her."_

"_Ah, but I have given my heart to you, and my body, and everything I have become," she replied. "Our souls are one now Sesshomaru."_

"_I know koishi, why do you think I have offered all I have to you? You asked for none of it and all you accept is my love and my body as your own." He walked up to her. "You allow me to do as I wish to you and I do the same for you. You are all I could ever want." His eyes clouded over at her scent. He knew it was lust but he held his beast in check. He could wait to make love to her again and again and again until they were both tired and exhausted but they would continue on, neither would get any sleep when he got his hands on her._

_They were shocked at such a display from the western lord. He was holding her to him, ignoring all in the room as he nuzzled his mark on her. But they had to admit, she was beautiful and quite powerful from the way she easily deflected Inuyasha but they needed more proof to her power, at least his uncle and aunt did. What she said, however, was the truth. They could see that she would gladly give up her life to protect him and he would do the same. They could see the bond the two shared and it had spread over Rin and Shippo. They could feel the power that radiated off of Kagome and her womb. They knew she was not one to be messed with._

"_So sweet, Kagome, spending your mate's last moments alive with him," a voice mocked as another figure entered the room, his evil aura coming off of him in waves._

"_Naraku," she growled as she pulled away from Sesshomaru. "Leave this place at once or die. I will not hesitate to finish you off."_

"_Is that any way to talk to the one that will kill your mate and take all that he owns?" He approached again and the others shrunk back in fear. "Honestly, you didn't think it would be that easy to deter me."_

"_Bastard!" She roared out as two wings ripped through the flesh on her back, tearing the kimono she was wearing, but only slightly. "DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME!" She drew a katana from thin air. "That is what annoys me the most, when people underestimate me, when people think I'm weak and defenseless, but mostly when people think they could threaten me or the lives of others." Her aura flared out around her, a giant silver and blue flame._

_They looked at her. They hadn't expected this from her. She seemed so docile and innocent, but now she appeared angry and vengeful for what the man said. They could understand the protectiveness she had over her mate but they felt that he should have been fighting this battle. Surely she couldn't take on this man on her own. They knew he was powerful but they couldn't exactly tell how powerful she was. Just the look she had scared them. They were sure that they didn't want to mess with her or dare threaten her mate, which in its self was signing their own death warrant. Sesshomaru alone was a force not to be messed with, and few ever tried his patients._

"_Calm down Kagome," Sesshomaru growled out behind her. "You might hurt our child." He stepped closer to her, sensing that if someone did not intervene it would not be good._

"_He has to die Sesshomaru." Her glare was directed at Naraku, but the look in her eyes softened when she heard a whisper in the pit of her soul. She recognized it as… "Midoriko-sama." It was a whisper but he heard it._

'_Child, do not be consumed by your rage. You are not the only dog demon of purity for nothing. Do not let this vile man get to you,' she scolded. 'You are far better than that.'_

"_I understand," she whispered, eyes closed as she marveled at the power she could feel pulsing through her body. A smile touched her lips and she opened her eyes, completely calm. "You waste so much time, Naraku. I lost my senses for a while but I see it now." Her eyes held wisdom that wasn't there before and she patted her stomach softly. "You are such a fear-filled being. You fear my unity with Sesshomaru, you fear the child I carry and you fear me and the power I posses. It is understandable because the dark does fear the light." Her wings twitched but remained closed._

"_What are you talking about?" He growled, not liking how her rage was gone, replaced with contentment and understanding._

"_Let me put Onigumo's soul to rest now. He's been suffering for far too long over a love he will never have." She approached, hand outstretched and a light glowing around it. The demons backed away, not liking the look of it, especially since she approached Naraku with it, and he seemed to fear it a lot. "You and him both need peace. Even now he begs that his tainted soul be cleansed and free of its sins." He ran into a wall, now being trapped. "Fear no longer, Onigumo." And she closed her eyes as she cleansed the soul of the lost man, the hanyou before her turning to ash as shock filled his eyes. He could not even scream. When she opened her eyes all that was left was a pile of ash where he had once been._

"_Rest in peace now, Onigumo." And she said a silent pray for his soul._

"_Kagome," Sesshomaru called out, gaining her attention. She just turned and smiled at him, a brilliant light in her eyes._

"_Yes?" Her head tilted slightly._

"_Come here." He caught her eye and her smile softened to one filled with love. She came to him and stepped into his protective embrace. "You did good." She just nuzzled his chest._

"_Our child will be so strong, I can feel it," she whispered to him. "No one will rival our child's powers and for that I have put a barrier around it so no spirit can enter the body of our child." He nodded and watched as Inuyasha approached._

"_Do you still wish to challenge me, brother?" He asked, not stepping away from Kagome as the others looked on. Lord Juno and his son were looking for their chance to try and steal her from Sesshomaru._

"_Keh, she's mine and you know that."_

"_I don't see your claim on her." He nuzzled his mark. "No, just my mark is present on her." He heard Inuyasha growl but did nothing as Kikyo approached Inuyasha._

"_Come on Inuyasha, she isn't worth your time, especially if she chose that bastard."_

_Kagome's eyes narrowed on her. "Be careful what you say, Kikyo. I allowed you to live for this long, I can easily end your existence now." It was a warning but Kikyo glared at her, not taking her threat seriously._

"_Is that so incarnate?"_

"_I am not your reincarnation. So far from it," Kagome said. "I am my own being, not a replica of you." She drew away from Sesshomaru but didn't move far from him. "You were just lucky that my soul had confused itself, thinking that the appearance of your clay body was similar to mine. Do not fool yourself."_

_Kikyo glared at her and notched an arrow on the bow before allowing it to be released. It was consumed by a dark aura as it sped towards Kagome but it stopped and turned to ash as it came inches from Kagome's heart. This surprised Kikyo but she didn't let it show on her face._

"_You know Kikyo, there are advantages to being the guardian of the Shikon no tama." She took a slow graceful step. "And so many more advantages of being fused with the jewel. It can no longer be used and if I die then it goes poof. No more jewel." Kikyo stumbled back and the others drew back and towards the walls. "But you see, I do not use the jewel for evil. No, I use it to protect the world." She stopped. "You have two choices. You can either leave now or die where you stand. Which do you choose?"_

_Kikyo tripped and fell to the floor, scared of the being that was in front of her. She could see that this was her end. She would no longer be amongst the living. She wanted so much to just run away and cower in fear but she was too much of a composed being to do such. She would rather die then show fear._

"_Goodbye then." And she shot a light towards Kikyo, engulfing her in the light and she cried out in pain as her soul was pulled out of her body. It went back to the pure light pink of Kagome's soul and rejoined the rest of it, causing her power to increase drastically. Kikyo's body fell to the floor, eyes empty and the souls of human women flew out of the corpse and towards heaven. Nothing was sustaining her anymore so her body cracked and soon crumbled back into grave soil and ash._

_Inuyasha was shocked by this. Kagome had killed Kikyo, but Kikyo could have lived if she had just turned around and left but she chose death and left so easily. He had no one now. Sango and Miroku left when he had took off after Kagome in a demonic rage to claim her and Kagome was now Sesshomaru's. Kagome was carrying his brother's child. They had all abandoned him because he had tried to kill the woman that he loved. At least he thought he loved her._

_Kagome turned away from him and walked back to Sesshomaru. She stepped to his side and smiled. She looked so ethereal to him but she was standing next to his brother. The sight of them together angered him but he had no right to challenge him any longer. Kagome was his and he had beat him fair and square. He could only give them his blessing and hope everything works out for the best. He wanted Kagome's happiness and apparently Sesshomaru was it._

"_Kagome, Sesshomaru, I hope for the best for both of you. Good luck to the both of you. I give you my blessing." And he turned and left, a tear crawling slowly down his cheek. He truly lost her._

_The End of This Story._

_Author's note:_

_There you have it, the end of this story. Hope you all enjoyed. If you want a sequel then I will need some ideas. I have some clue as to what to do but I need to expand a bit on it. But I will come out with another crossover story soon. I have a few. One of which is a crossover with Kamui, and another is a crossover with Ouran High Host Club/ Vampire Knight/ Hellsing. I should also be coming up with a few more one shots. Well I have them hand written it is actually finding the time to type them and coming up with titles. I'll attempt to get the ten plus one shots up soon. Take care and be on the look out for more stories authored by yours truly!_


End file.
